iHave Spencer's Baby
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: Hiding a relationship is one thing. Getting pregnant from this relationship is a whole other. Sam and Spencer realize this when Sam becomes pregnant at eighteen and Spencer is the father. How will Carly and Freddie react to the news? Spam Creddie
1. Chapter 1

**I have been wanting to write this for awhile now and I am so happy I finally got to it. I am going to work on this and then I will work on the sequal to iWant to know my Dad. I hope you all like this!**

* * *

Pregnant

The small unforgiving test sat in the blonde's hands as she sighed, sure she was 18 years old but the man who was the father…he was older, much older.

"Sam, we need to start iCarly" Carly called from outside the bathroom as Sam stashed the test in her jacket pocket and walked out.

"What took you so long" Freddie asked standing behind this laptop getting the technical things ready for iCarly.

"Can't I have a little bit of privacy; do I ask you what you do in the bathroom?" Sam snapped back as Carly nodded.

"She has a point Freddie" Carly said as Freddie nodded picking the camera up and starting the usual countdown

"In 5…4…3…2..." Freddie counted down as Sam and Carly jumped in the shot.

"I'm Sam and I'm Carly and this is iCarly!" Carly said as Sam pressed the applause button on her remote.

After the show Freddie finished putting away his techie stuff and Carly walked downstairs with Sam.

"Sam what's wrong, you seem…weird" Carly asked as Sam shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong Carly" Sam said as Carly shook her head.

"Don't lie to me Sam, I know better, I have been your friend forever and I know when something is wrong. You have been acting so weird lately anyway, is it about that?" Carly said as Sam sighed throwing the test at her.

"Happy…Are you happy now?" Sam said as Carly looked at the pregnancy test shocked, picking it up to see if it really said positive.

"Sam you're pregnant…" Carly asked shocked almost dropping her test.

"Yes I am and I am for sure…I'm a month late, I'm starting to feel sick constantly, headaches, dizziness, all that good stuff" Sam said as Carly hugged her tightly.

"Who is the father? Does he know?" Carly asked as Sam turned away. This was the part she had been dreading all along.

"You don't know him" Sam said outright lying.

"How do you know? Just tell me his name?" Carly said knowing that Sam was lying but she was going to give her another chance to be honest with her.

"Promise me you will not be mad" Sam said seriously "I mean ankle shake times a million you will not be mad" Sam added as Carly sighed. They were eighteen years old and still did the ankle shake.

"I promise" Carly said as they start the ankle shake, Sam looking nervously.

"Remember you sweared not to be mad at me…Carly…I…The baby inside me will be your niece or nephew" Sam said as Carly looked shocked.

"Carly are you ok" Sam said as Carly fell backwards, passing out.

"Carly" Sam yelled as Freddie ran down the stairs.

"What did you do to her" Freddie accused as he kneeled down holding Carly close and seeing the pregnancy test in her hands.

"I told her…that I am pregnant and Spencer is the father" Sam said as Freddie looked more shocked than Carly did.

"You slept with Spencer" Freddie said breathlessly as Sam nodded feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Yes I did" Sam said sitting on the couch trying the hide the fact she was about to cry.

"So what are you going to do? Adoption or Abortion" Freddie said as Carly shot up.

"You are getting rid of my niece or nephew" Carly said worried, angry, and shocked at the same time.

"No I am keeping it, I want this baby" Sam said finally not hiding it and started to cry.

"Where is Spencer?" Freddie said as Carly sat next to Sam hugging her.

"He is with Socko" Carly said as Sam nodded.

"I'm gonna go lay down" Sam said as she got up and walked into Spencer's bedroom laying down, taking his scent in from the pillows, before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

At midnight, Spencer walked in and looked around Carly and Freddie weren't home, he knew that from the text he got saying they were going to a movie and would be home at one. He walked in his room and saw the beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed. He smiled as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers next to her. He touched her cheek and softly kissed her lips as she started to stir in her sleep.

"Spencer" She asked still half asleep and rolling back over to get up.

"I'm here sweetie, its ok" Spencer said as Sam stood up and Spencer looked completely confused.

"I'm getting comfortable" Sam said stripping down to her boy shorts and a shirt of Spencer's as she climbed back into bed. Spencer wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Sam  
smiled as she drifted off to sleep. She wouldn't tell him at least not tonight because she was too safe in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story now has a co-author! We will start alternating chapters, this is her first chapter and mine will come soon I promise. I think this story needed a new fresh prospective because I had a horrible case of writers block! I hope you enjoy it and I hope you all can review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. **

**by:ThatLovingAngel.**

**3 WEEKS LATER**

"Sam! come on! we have to start iCarly in 2 minutes!" Carly shouted from the 3rd floor studio. She had been having the Same count down for the last half hour, but Sam would not listen, she was too busy throwing up everything in her stomach.

"I will be out in time Carls" she said looking in the mirror fixing her hair and popping a breath mint to cover the smell of vomit.

Morning sickness; it started this afternoon after she ate lunch. She had eaten her favorite food, Ham and I guess the baby didn't like it, so it made her throw it up. It had been like that with everything she ate and it was starting to piss her off.

Sam finally came out when Carly shouted that they had 30 seconds, seeing Spencer in the kitchen as she ran up she shot him a smile as she ran up the stairs.

"ok I'm here" she said as she jumped into frame.

"what took you so long?" Freddie asked as he worked on some nerdy tech stuff.

"Sorry to make you wait Fredweird but this kind of thing tends to happen when you have a bun in the oven" Sam said as he picked up the camera.

"What ever Sam. 5. . . . 4. . . . 3. . . . 2. . . . " Freddie counted down and pointed at them.

"I'm Carly!"

"So I must be Sam!"

"and this is iCarly!"

They went on with their webcast like normal, well until it was time to play 'hey hey hey hey, what am I licking' when Gibby came out and they blind folded him and Sam pulled out a bucket of backed beans. and that is when things went bad. The scent of the beans was starting to make Sam sick and without knowing what was happening she threw up all over Gibby.

"oh Sam!" Gibby shouted pulling off the blind fold but by the time he did she was already running down stairs and to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the bath room door.

"Sam? open up" Carly said softly.

"no, leave me alone Carly." she said leaning over throwing up again.

Carly sighed and walked back over to the couch where Spencer was sitting watching cartoons until midnight, Sam was still in the bathroom but soft snores could be heard coming though the door.

**The next day**

Sam walked out of the bathroom and saw Spencer and Carly asleep on the couch and walked over and gently shook Carly, not wanting to wake up Spencer.

"Carly! Carly wake up" she hissed.

"what?" Carly said sitting up rubbing her eyes. "how do you feel?"

"better but Carls, I have a question. I have to go to the doctor today, would you go with me? I don't want to go alone." Sam ask sitting on the black leather chair, looking worried.

"of course I will, you know what let me go change then we can have Spencer drive us." Carly said standing up.

"NO! I mean no, Mrs. Benson already offered to take us, Don't wake him up." Sam said standing up and following Carly upstairs

"do you uh. . . have some jogging pants or sweat pants I could barrow? these are getting kinda tight." Sam continued as Carly went to look for sweat pants.

"Ya here" Carly handed her some pink jogging pants and a top to go with it that would be more comfortable.

"Thanks Carls" Sam said as she went to the bathroom to change. By the time she came out Carly was sitting on the bed putting her shoes on, and Sam sat soon doing the Same. When they were dressed, they went down stairs and saw that Spencer was awake and watching cartoons again.

"Morning ladies. where are you guys going so early?" he ask as Sam to a slow cautious bite of a plain bagel. When she didn't feel sick, she decided it was ok and finished it off. She then went to sit next to Spencer, never having answered his question.

She was just getting into the show when Carly opened the microwave and the smell of her microwave scrambled eggs drifted over to Sam. Sure enough, it made her sick, just like the night before, with no forewarning whatsoever, she vomited right on Spencer's lap.

"EW Sam!" he shouted jumping up and looking shocked, trying not to get vomit on the floor.

"I'm sorry Spencer! I'm sorry!" Sam shouted back putting a hand over her mouth she ran to the bathroom and vomited again.

"This morning sickness thing is getting old. I'm ready for the next thing little Sea Monkey, can we move on to the cravings or mood swings?" she ask her belly as she rinsed her mouth out and walked back to the family room, where Mrs. Benson was standing waiting for them.

"thanks for doing this Mrs. Benson" she said putting on her jacket and grabbing her phone and PearPod, then following Mrs.B outside with Carly by her side.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Carly prodded as they got to the lobby and walked outside to the car, Mrs. Benson chattering all the way about some useless medical mumbo jumbo.

"no, I haven't, you're not either. I will tell him when I am ready." Sam said as she got in the back with Carly. Within a couple of minutes they were at the Insideout Burger, their cover for the Psycho mom.

"thanks Mrs. Benson." they said together as they got out and walked in.

When Sam was sure that she was gone, she dragged her best friend out of the Burger joint and down the street to the OB/GYN's office . When they got there Sam signed herself in and sat down next to Carly.

"oh Nikki, would you stop? the baby is fine. Stop being so worrisome." a girl close to them told the woman two chairs over from her. They both looked to be about the same age as Carly and Sam and Nikki, the 'worrier' had a small bump on her belly.

"Alex, how do you know? you said the same thing when you had Maddie and look what happened. she was breach" Nikki told her friend. Sam and Carly listened to them bicker for a good 10 minutes before Carly said something.

"uh hi. I'm Carly, and this is Sam." the brunette said smiling not sure what else to say. What did you say to a woman you didn't know who was sitting in an OB/GYN?

"Uhh she is pregnant too" Carly continued as Sam looked uneasy.

"Well congrats, I'm Alex, and this is my best friend Nikki. how far along are you Sam?" Alex asked looking at Sam's very small belly.

"about 6 weeks, give or take" Sam said off hand, not even realizing she said it. Then looking up she looked at Alex.

"hey did she say you already had a baby?" Sam continued as Carly listened to her.

"yes. Madison. she is turning 4, why?" she said running a hand through her wavy black hair, and you could tell she wasn't all that comfortable talking about her kid to strangers.

"oh I wanted to get some insight on this whole thing. never had a bun a'cookin' you know. So when does the morning sickness go away?" Sam asked rushing, desperately wanting to know when she could have her beloved bacon again without running to the bathroom after.

Alex and Nikki both laughed, "oh after about the 1st trimester you should be good, but it's different with everyone. I had it all throughout my pregnancy. " Alex said smiling.

"oh, so it might not go away?" Sam asked disappointed. "I guess there is no bacon in the near future. "

Carly rolled her eyes as a nurse comes out and calls "SAMANTHA PUCKET"

"that would be us. why don't we give you our number and we can get together sometime." Carly said and they nodded and exchanged phones to give each other their numbers.

**THAT NIGHT**

Sam had come home from the doctor and passed out in Spencer's bed, when she woke up it was dark and she could smell dinner being made. Naturally the smell made her run to the bathroom to vomit. When she came out Carly and Freddie were sitting on the couch looking at his laptop and Spencer was making dinner.

"Ever the nerd Fredweird and Spence makes such a good little house wife" she said walking over to the leather chair and plopping down in it.

"haha vary funny Sam, I'd shut up or I will throw bacon at you." Freddie said not looking up. Just him mentioning Bacon made her nauseous.

"damn you Freddie Benson." she said running to the bathroom AGAIN. When she came out this time Spencer had the table set with 4 plates of his signature Spaghetti tacos and some juice.

"Come on Sam. you haven't eaten all day" Carly told her patting the chair next to her, and Sam walked over slowly, not sure how this baby was going to do with dinner. It did well. well enough that she was able to eat without leaving the table once. I guess the baby likes Spaghetti tacos.

When they were done eating, they all lounged around the living room watching Girly Cow when Sam started yawning and said she was going to lay down. Spencer was surprised.

"you just woke up like 2 hours ago! how can you still be tired?" he asked looking at her strangely.

"I just am ok? Is that a problem?" she asked standing by the hallway that led to his room.

"No, you know I'm feeling kinda groggy myself, I think I will go to bed too." Spence said getting up and following her to the room.

"ok Sam, what is the matter?" he demanded once they were in his room with the door closed.

"what are you talking about? I'm just tired." She said as she lay on the bed, her hand on her belly that was slowly growing.

"you have been acting weird, different the last 3 weeks. not eating as much as normal. always throwing up. are you sick?" he said sitting next to her and holding her hand. He was really worried about her and it was hard not to say anything to him.

She took a deep breath and sat up to look him in the eyes. "you really want to know what's wrong?" she asked slowly, When he simply nodded she sighed deeply, knowing it was time to tell him.

"I'm pregnant Spencer and it's yours" She said as she looked down ashamed of what she just said.


End file.
